Kit and Rita's Relationship
by Texasman1836
Summary: Kit has found the girl of his dreams, but she dose not like him. Kit helps her get back to her feet when she is down on her luck. Please leave reviews.


It was a quiet evening at the island nightclub and motel _Louie's Place_, located just a few miles outside of Cape Suzette. Louie was having a huge birthday party for Kit who was now eighteen. Kit was outside of Louie's getting the Sea Duck already for his first cargo run. Baloo had left him the plane after he died in a car crash a few weeks before Kit's 18th birthday. As he was finishing the new paint job, a gang from New York who was called The Street Dogs showed up. Dodger was the leader, Tito, Einstein, Francis and Rita were his followers and they saw that it was Kit's party, so they desired to join the fun.

"We all wish you a happy birthday kid," Dodger said patting Kit on the shoulder. Kit was not paying attention to Dodger because he was smitten with Rita. She was a slender, beautiful girl who was in her twenties with brown hair, tan fur, red lips and blue eyelids.

Kit wanted to spend time with her, so he asked if he could have a little alone time with her. Dodger was OK with that because after all it was his birthday. Kit took Rita down to the beach, but she wanted to know the truth on why he wanted to be alone with her. "Now tell me the truth, Kit Cloudkicker, why did you bring me here? And don't you con me," said Rita as she sat on a rock. Kit knew if he told her the truth she might do something bad to him, so he lied to her. "I just wanted to have swim race with you, Rita, because I bet that you were the best in your class," said Kit nervelessly. Rita bought the lie. She slipped out of her clothes, into her bikini and raced with Kit for one hour.

After their little swim they sat on the beach and watched the moon. Kit could not take his eyes of Rita because she was vary sexy in her bikini, but then she became drop dead sexy. She took off her bikini, walked up to him and kissed him. Just then Kit felt great pain in his face. "Kit, wake up and let's go because I'm cold!" yelled Rita smacking him. He realized that he was dreaming and then they headed back to Louie's.

When they got back from their alone time Rebecca Cunningham Kit's boss was waiting for him and wanted to know why he kept everyone waiting. Kit took her to the office and told her the truth. "Look, Ms. Cunningham, I'm in love with Rita the only female member of the Street Dogs," he said bashfully. "I wish that I could have a relationship with her, but she's with Dodger," he said as Rebecca's jaw dropped. Little did Kit know that Rita heard the whole thing as she walked by the office. She was disgusted and did not want anything to do with him because she hated when men took advantage of her.

Later after the party was over and everyone left, Kit overheard Dodger and his boys in the bathroom talking about Rita. "I will be first to have my time with, Rita. Then you guys can go next," said Dodger with a chuckle. Kit told Rita, but she did not believe him because she thought that he was trying to trick her. "I know why you wanted to spend time with me, Kit," she said meanly. "You wanted to have me for my looks, but to think that you could ever have me." Kit still tried to show that Dodger and others were not right for her.

"You know, Rita, I can't figure out why you'd rather hang around with guys like them because they just want you in their gang because of your beauty and then when you don't suspect a thing they'll turn on you, but living uptown with a class like myself you would have the best home, food and money," he said standing up to her, but Rita just smacked him and walked out with her gang.

A few weeks later Kit was in New York picking up some cargo that was to go to Cape Suzette. When he was done loading the cargo, he went to a bar to get a drink and found Rita begging for money. She was a mess, her clothes were torn and muddy. She told him what Dodger and his boys tried to do to her. "Last week, Kit, they came into my apartment and tried to rape me, but I killed them with a knife that I grabbed off of Tito," she said with a shudder. "After that I was evicted from my apartment and now I live in the streets," she said with tears in her eyes. Kit wanted to help her, so he offered her some money and she thanked him for his deed.

"Thank you, Kit, you're so thoughtful to a woman who hanged out with the wrong gang," said Rita with a smile. Kit took her to a place to get cleaned up and then to a clothes store. "Look Rita, if we work together we'll be able to find you a good place to live," Kit said as Rita came out of dressing room in a new set of clothes. Rita then instantly developed her feelings for him and asked him something that made his heart grow. "Kit, can I go back with you to Cape Suzette and stay with you?" asked Rita as she hugged Kit. Kit loved her and wanted to take her, but he had some bad news. "I would love to, but the law says that you'd have to be my wife...," he said sadly as he looked into her eyes. "So you see, I can't take you back with me to Cape Suzette." Kit then said goodbye to her and gave her some money then flew back to Cape Suzette.

For next few months Kit spent his time delivering cargo for Higher for Hire and drinking at Louie's club because he missed Rita. Rebecca came and told him something that made him so happy that he almost gagged on his beer. "Kit, I have got a new pilot to fly and pick up cargo, so now you can go back to Rita if you want or you can stay here," she offered with a smile. Kit knew that she wanted him to follow his heart and he went back to New York to find Rita.

It took him to two days to find her and when he found her, she was sitting outside a church. She was so happy to see him and asked him why he came back. "Now tell me the truth, Kit Cloudkicker, why did you come back?" she asked, throwing her arms around him. "I kinda like the idea of being your man," replied Kit holding up a ring. She was flattered by his request and they almost shared a kiss, but the pastor said. "Are you two getting married?" he asked with a big smile. Kit looked at Rita and they shared a nice romantic kiss and walked into the church together now as a couple. Later that evening Kit and Rita went to a hotel, got down to business of taking their cloths off, kissing and then it went down hill.

Kit laid on the bed with Rita on top of him. She grabbed him by the face, forced a rough kiss on him, then started rubbing his wang making it get big and red. "Yeah, baby, yeah!" said Kit with excitement as she stroked his wang. When she was done stroking his wang she told him that she was ready for him.

Kit got behind Rita, looked at her naked body, put his hands on her bottom to feel how smooth it was. "Rita you're so hot and sexy," said Kit with a shiver. Rita then got on all four, patted her bottom and told him to give it to her good. Unable to resist her, Kit, put his arms around Rita's waist, mounted her and started bucking his hips."Take me away, Kit." She said as she pulled him in and kissed him passionately. He started thrusting in and out. Rita felt amazing every time he went in her. _"Rita, is the best thing that ever happened to me." _thought Kit as he kept thrusting in and out of her.

He continued humping her he felt like he was in heaven. Rita herself felt like she was in heaven. Kit rested his body against her back. "Rita . . . you fur is . . . so soft." Kit said between pants. "Keep going, Kit, it feels so good and you feel you big." Rita said with her eyes closed and with her tongue sticking out from the side of her mouth. Kit went even faster and harder into her. He soon felt his climax nearing. "Rita, I'm . . . I'm gonna cum soon." he said grinning his teeth and his eyes closed.

Rita spread her legs and lowered her front side to give Kit more access. His knot soon plunged into her and went faster and held her tighter. Kit and Rita panted and moaned louder as they both were near to the end. "Kit, give it to me!" Eve shouted as climax on him and after that, Kit climaxed into her. Then they passed out with smiles on their faces. Months later their children were born and they were even happier.

**THE END.**


End file.
